villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:JoePlay
thank you for replying so quickly and approving the wiki - to be honest I'm still debating what exactly would be the best design for the wiki, I think its important to try and show the wiki as a varied place while not overwhelming new contributors: I think our logo needs a bit of updating for a start, the current one is sadly showing its age a bit compared to other wikis - also a background would be nice, sorry I can't be more precise at the moment: I'll likely bring it up with some other admins and see if they have any ideas Queen Misery 00:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think the second logo looks great - I think we'll use that one, as for an image.. I'm looking into that at the moment but might take a bit to find one Queen Misery 17:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think I've at least found a style of background to fit the mood of this wiki (an example here) - http://bobwama.files.wordpress.com/2008/08/august-3-08.jpg - although I'd need to check (of course) whether I could use that particular image, it has at least given me an idea on what I'd like the wiki to be themed around (mainly dark without being too graphic - as we're still an "all-ages" wiki) Queen Misery 18:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I have also created this as a possible background image - File:Bkground-1.png though please let me know if this would work or not as I am a little clueless at times when it comes to how backgrounds work (or how they should be layed out). I hope this is at least helpful Queen Misery 20:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ah, I feared something like that may of occured - my fault for adding so many.. you did well in making it ordered, I'd say remove the second rows (just have the front villains): it would look as good and as you said it would allow it to work with theme designer - from the line up the front two rows either side still have enough variety to show what we're about as a wiki Queen Misery 22:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the work so far, I happen to know of a wiki one of our own admins has frequently told me about and upon looking I say I like their layout assassinscreed.wikia.com Queen Misery 23:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) the normal wikia slider is good enough for me, as I don't think this wiki is quite at the stage of needing overly complicated sliders and whatnot (in time perhaps, for now I think the wikia one suffices) - also I don't really like using something a user has created as I'm never sure if they approve or not, so yeah.. please use the wikia slider: had a look at the link you provided and it looks fine Queen Misery 18:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sections I'd say the main page requires are: *Featured Villain (obviously, this is pretty standard for most wikis) *About the Wiki (again, I'd imagine most wikis have this as standard) *Rules (quite an important one here - because many don't seem to read them, at least when they are on the frontpage people can not claim they are not easily accessible) *Adopt a Stub (again, with our wiki having a few stubs I'd like this to remain on the frontpage to encourage old and new contributors to help fix these stubs) *Sister Site (the Heroes Wiki needs new contributors, plus since it was founded by the same admins that gave me a position on this wiki I feel I owe them the publicity) As for the pages I'd like featured on the slider, have to admit I had a little trouble deciding but opted for these pages rather than specific characters: I picked the Villain page because it's basically an in-depth look at the concept of villains - so is a good read for people who like background info. The other three are the most popular pages from "Archetypes" - which aims to highlight types of villains found in media. http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Villain http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Clowns http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bad http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Elder_Beings now I'm aware that Big Bad currently does not have a picture within the article itself, however is it possible to take this http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emperor-Palpatine.jpg as an example (he is, after all, one of most iconic of that particular archetype) The "Polls of Doom" is optional, I think having a Poll section may be a nice touch but in the past the Polls got abandoned so I'll let you decide on that (personally I think a few contributors liked it, even if I personally never really voted on them).. the "Articles that need to be created / revised" section however I think should go as people tend to abuse it and in truth we don't really need to tell people what we need.. if a villain is missing someone will eventually create the article. If you have any other questions please let me know and apologizes for the pretty long response Queen Misery 20:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) that looks great, thank you - it is a vast improvement from what we currently have and the sections are all clearly defined.. really like it and look forward to seeing how it looks when it's complete Queen Misery 21:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) actually the rules section is very helpful so I'm happy with that - I'll think up a Poll soon enough (had one kind of in mind) - having them all in Templates does make the editting easier and the front page looks great: it's really amazing how quickly the wiki has transformed - I assume it is safe to autoprotect the templates you created (just as I do with other templates on the wiki, mainly to stop mischievious IPs and/or newer users from causing unneccessary havoc with them) Queen Misery 22:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) thank you - I'm a little paranoid at times but I'd hate to see your great work meddled with (of course I doubt many would): the only slight bug I spotted was the image for Big Bads doesn't seem to show up on the slider, though this may just be me.. other than that everything seems to be working fine and as I mentioned before it looks a lot more professional and tidy than it did before. Queen Misery 22:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) heh, I'd make a joke on how the Emperor was always a sneaky character so it doesn't surprise me his image is the one causing problems - I'll do as you asked and wait to see what tommorow brings, I'm sure he'll crop up in time.. thank you for all the work you have put into it: it's very much appreciated Queen Misery 23:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Could you maybe change Villains Wiki's page color to black? Please? It Will Be Great If You Can Do It.Character Style 16:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Robergestudios